


Sweets For My Sweet

by lavenderlilacs



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Baking, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phil Lester - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlilacs/pseuds/lavenderlilacs
Summary: It's Dan's birthday and Phil wants to do something special.





	Sweets For My Sweet

Phil stared. This was a mess. Batter and dough tossed around aimlessly, flour spread on the counter, three messed up egg yolks on the floor, decorating materials everywhere...

This was not how he planned his day to go.

Phil sighed, frowning with a slight huff. He wanted to give Dan a happy birthday surprise, but... yeah... that didn't work out so well. Phil was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar jingle of keys at the front door. He did his best to clean up whatever mess was made whilst looking at the camera, still recording everything. He panicked, unsure what to do. Shut it off? Keep it going? His mind was boggling with thoughts as the door's faint creak echoed throughout the flat.

Screw it. The subscribers wanted a full roll of everything, so that's what he planned to give them. Phil picked up the camera, opening the cupboard that held the flour and other powdery substances. He his it well behind a box of something with a small label. He couldn't read it from where he was. The angling was perfect.

Phil continued to clean... or attempted to clean. It of course, with Phil's luck, got messier. Three eggs turned into six, flour turned into a winter wonderland all over the floor. Melted butter everywhere, food dye smeared on the walls...

"How did those colors even get there?" He asked himself, confused. He didn't remember grabbing or using coloring in the first place! He finally stopped, looking around at the gigantic mess surrounding him. Of course it was just his luck! Of course he wanted nothing more than to make his best friend's birthday amazing. And of course it had to be ruined because of his clumsiness!

Phil sunk to the floor, hugging his knees lightly as he saw the shadowy figure of Dan walking in.

"Phil? You here?" He heard him call.

"Y-yeah!" Phil's voice was shaking. What sort of anger could Dan possibly throw at him for this mess? There was no excuses here. No alibies, no lies. Nothing.

"Good! Because there's something I wanted t-" Dan cut himself off, walking into the kitchen. His jaw dropped, eyes wide at the monstrosity. "Phil..? What happened to the kitchen while I was gone?" His voice finally reached the air. It was tense, almost worried. 

"Dan... I tried..." Phil attempted to explain, failing miserably. 

"What did you try to do, Phil?"

A silence filled the air. It was almost too hard to breathe, the air was so rough. 

"Well... I'll just explain from the beginning," Phil said, shifting a bit. Dan walked over and sat down across from him, his legs criss-crossed. 

~~~~~~~

"Hey guys! So, today is Dan's birthday!" A happy Phil said, doing Jazz hands at the ready camera. "And I want him to have a good day, so he's off buying whatever he feels he needs to live off of for his big day." He said, unaware of how much like a wedding he had made a birthday sound like. 

"Anyways, so today I figured I would try and bake! On my own! Dun dun dunnnn!!" He explained. And today's treat is actually called Cookie Cakes!" He explained. "Sorry, Dan. We arent using Delia Smith."

He could practically hear his friend gasping from the store, insulted. 

"Nope! Today we're using... Betty Crocker! She seems very American." Phil laughed at his own poor little joke. "Anyways! The ingredients we will need are..." He began to list off the items:  
1 box Betty Crocker™ SuperMoist™ yellow cake mix   
1/4 cup Betty Crocker™ Decors rainbow mix candy sprinkles  
1/2 cup butter, melted  
1 tablespoon milk  
1 egg  
1 can Betty Crocker™ Rich & Creamy vanilla frosting  
1/4 cup Betty Crocker™ Decorating Decors polka dot nonpareils.

"And we'll of course need our baking utensils!" Phil said with a cheeky grin, showing off the various bowls and spoons and stuff. 

"And here we go! Now, step one is... Heat oven to 350°F."

Phil looked at the camera. "No Celsius here, Dan. How does that make you feel?" Phil laughed a bit and continued reading after setting the oven.

"In large bowl, stir cake mix, rainbow candy sprinkles, butter, milk and egg until soft batter forms." Phil sighed, already sensing the fail becoming.

He actually got things into the bowl okay, only spilling some things. He moved on. "Scoop 20 tablespoonfuls of batter onto ungreased large cookie sheet," he read aloud, grabbing his measuring devices and cookie sheet. He did as the instructions said, making quite the mess from fallen batter.

"Guys, this is a batter apocalypse. I may not be around for the next video. So if I don't, still subscribe and like! My ghost will be back to take over in a few days," Phil said with a laugh. He felt a little weird doing this without Dan, but Dan couldn't know, it would ruin all element of surprise!

He stuck out his tongue in concentration as he got the last needed scoop onto the cookie sheet. "Alright! Step three? Two..? Next step! Bake for eight to ten minutes or just until cookies are set. Remove from cookie sheet; cool completely." 

Phil nodded in understanding, doing a small little dance.

Bad idea.

He slapped down the flour bag, making the powdery substance go everywhere. It spread into the yolks of the two previously failed cracked eggs. He bumped back into the oven, and it all went downhill from there. The mess spread around the kitchen, leaving him to stare in silence and shock at his failure.

"Oh god! Dan was going to kill me. On his birthday. When he came home to see the mess, it'll probably be the first thing he'll wanna do!" Phil panicked aloud. 

 

~~~~~~~

"So, you accidentally made this whole mess? To make something for my birthday?" Dan asked once the story was finished. 

Phil nodded. "I would understand if you're mad. Who wouldn't be mad at the sight of this mess?" 

And this was the moment that confused Philip Lester. At that very moment, instead of yelling at Phil and calling him a disgusting clutz, he laughed. Dan actually laughed. 

No, not a teasing laugh. A genuine laugh that made Phil tilt his head in confusion. 

"Phil, this may be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me on my birthday."

"You aren't-"

"No, you dildo! I'm not mad," Dan cut him off. He leaned up to the counter and took some flour. He bounced back onto his bottom and smeared it on Phil's nose. 

Phil stared crosseyed at his nose as Dan laughed harder. 

"Oh my god! What even-? Phil, you're pale that i can barely see the flour."

That made Phil laugh. A lot.

And soon, it turned into an hour long video of them having a seriously intense food fight. Phil had forgotten about the cookie cakes, and at that moment, it didnt matter. All that mattered was that they were having fun. That Dan was laughing and having a good time. On his birthday. 

"Oh, I forgot that this was being recorded!" Phil said, grabbing the camera from the shelf. "Well, that's that! Happy birthday, Dan!" Phil said. 

"Thanks, Phil," Dan said, brushing his hands together to dust off any excess flour. 

"We'll see you in the next VERY edited video. Byee!!" Phil said as the two boys waved at the camera. 

"You're such a dork, Phil," Dan said as he put the camera down. 

"Oh?" Phil replied, raising a brow. 

"Mhm. But your my dork. You dork."


End file.
